In braking systems for vehicles, a distinction is basically made between so-called power braking systems and power-assisted braking systems.
In power braking systems, the brake master cylinder, which is hydraulically connected to the wheel brake cylinders, is operated using hydraulic fluid for acting on the wheel brake cylinders without direct transfer of the driver's foot power to the brake master cylinder. Such a power braking system is described, for example, in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2004 025 638 A1.
In contrast, in power-assisted braking systems, a brake booster is used, which acts upon the brake master cylinder in addition to the driver's foot power for supplying hydraulic fluid to the wheel brake cylinders. Such a power-assisted braking system is described, for example, in German Patent No. DE 103 18 850 A1.
A conventional power-assisted braking system for a vehicle may have the following: a brake master cylinder having a chamber, which is hydraulically connected to a wheel brake cylinder for braking a wheel of the motor vehicle; a hydraulic actuator which activates a piston of the brake master cylinder in order to thus pressurize the hydraulic fluid in the chamber; a pressure accumulator which stores the hydraulic fluid under pressure, and the actuator for activating the piston of the brake master cylinder; a pump which supplies hydraulic fluid from a tank to the low-pressure accumulator; and a drive device which drives the pump.